Staples
by janeybell
Summary: Nakatsu learns that staples can be better than paperclips. Rated T for slight language. NakaxKaya


Wincing, Nakatsu Shuichi bent down to retrieve the book that had slipped of the edge of the desk. Brown eyes flicked to the lower bunk but there was no sign that the clatter had disturbed his roommate behind the drawn privacy curtain. Taiki had missed their last two classes of the day because of a migraine and the last thing he wanted was to do was make things worse for the boy.

Tearing out a sheet from his notebook he smiled and arranged the papers into the proper order. Perfect. He had meticulously copied his notes and now Taiki would be completely caught up for tomorrow. Reaching into the small paperclip cup in front of him he paused, a slight frown forming as he peered into the empty container. Pulling out each drawer, he searched for a new box of fasteners, but to no avail.

Completely out.

Reaching for the stapler, he tried to remember where the closest shops would carry office supplies were. There was one about two blocks away…The one with the good selections of magazines…Speaking of it, that new sports one should be out this week and there was supposed to be an article on ball control technique…And while he was there he could grab another tin of Kayashima's favorite tea…

As his thoughts strayed from one tangent to the next, Shuichi absently gathered the papers and slipped them under the head of the stapler. In one swift motion he brought his hand down and before he could stop himself he let out cry, jumping up and sending the desk chair skidding backwards. Curses flowed from his lips and he clutched his left hand to his chest, nearly tripping over the toppled seat as he flailed about.

Something snagged his shirt sleeve and he wheeled about to stare straight into the wide, slightly groggy, black eyes of his roommate. All of the commotion had drawn out his ill roommate and Shuichi forced himself to lower his voice, but the curses still flowed freely; a combination of pain and anger at having disturbed Kayashima.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Long fingers wrapped around his wrists and he was forced to reveal his bleeding hand.

"How in the world did you manage to staple your finger?" The soft voice wondered. Taiki made a move with his free hand to pull at the little piece of metal buried in his finger, but Shuichi snapped his hand back, again clutching it protectively to his chest.

"No! Don't touch it!" He cried, dancing just out of reach. "I have to go to the hospital! I need to get anesthetics and they'll probably have to do surgery…" Taiki leveled his gaze at him and again stepped forward, reaching for his injured limb.

"You don't need surgery. I can get it out, just let me see it." But he stubbornly shook his head and again retreated.

"No! I have to go to the hospital!" He wailed, sniffling back the comically large tears that threatened to flow down his cheeks. "I have to get a shot so that I don't get gangrene!" Watery brown eyes widened as his overactive imagination took off with this new thought. Taiki sighed and took another step towards him, trapping the tall athlete against the bathroom door. "I can't have my finger fall off! I won't be able to play soccer!" The nonsensical ramblings were beginning to wear on even _his_ patience.

"You're thinking of tetanus, not gangrene, and you don't need a shot. Your finger will not fall off. Just let me see it, you're bleeding all over the place…" The small teen whispered, gently pulling Shuichi's wrist.

"No! It'll hurt!" The blonde replied childishly, shrinking back as far as he could against the closed door. "Just let me go to the hospital!" He started his rant anew, ignoring Taiki's efforts to reassure him that it really wouldn't hurt that bad and that there was no need to go to the hospital for such a small thing. After the third time he called out Shuichi's name, trying to get his attention, the mild mannered boy set his jaw. "…need all my fingers! I can't play-Mmph!"

Nakatsu Shuichi's eyes bulged as warm lips abruptly met his; effectively and completely silencing him. Startled he tried to pull back, but the smaller teen had a hold of his necktie, holding him in place. His brain vaguely noted a prick of his finger and a moment later he was released. Dazed, he stared down at Taiki as the boy guided him into the bathroom to clean the small wound. Gentle, efficient fingers applied a disinfectant and quickly wrapped a small strip of bandage around his injured digit.

"You got blood on your shirt. I have a stain remover in with the laundry things; you should take care of it quickly so it doesn't set in permanently." Shuichi stared dumbfounded as the soft spoken boy stumbled back to his bed and disappeared through the privacy curtain. Not another sound was heard from the bottom bunk.

For several moments, all he could do was stare down at his wrapped finger. Slowly, he looked over at the desk and idly wondered just how badly a paper cut would hurt…


End file.
